Hidden in The Past
by CarsonJasam
Summary: Sonny and Brenda are getting married, Carly thought that after the truth came out about Dante and Brenda, Sonny wouldn't marry her, but she was wrong.But there's an other interruption. How will the people in Port Charles react when someone comes with surprising information? Who will end up with who? Look for a lot of drama and new friendships.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: An other GH fan-fic. I'm not sure if I will continue on my other GH fan-fic "This is Life", probably not... But anyway here's an other one with focus on Sonny&Carly. Hope you like it, please tell me what you think =)**

**Chapter one - Interruption**

Carly was close to puke were she sat in her chair and saw Sonny with that horrible woman he soon would be married with. But it was Sonny's choice he was the one making the biggest mistake of his life, she didn't care that he did, he deserved that horrible woman if he couldn't see it for himself that he was better off without her.

After the truth came out he was relive, but he still kept asking himself if this was the right choice or was he making a mistake marrying Brenda…

The doors opened and two men came in.

"I'm sorry to interrupted, but…huh…." The guy looked very nervous.

Sonny's guards were going to get the two men to leave, but the tinny man said:

"Wait…I need a word with Mr. Corinthos and his lawyer."

"It can wait." Sonny said annoyed.

"No, it can't it's urgent." The man said. "Or would you rather that I tell you here were everyone can hear?" The man asked, knowing who Mr. Corinthos was and how wanted he was for the police.

"It's best if we go out and talk to him." Diane said, thinking that Sonny or Jason probably had done something and that they now were in trouble, probably some crime lord had turned up dead.

Sonny went with her and the man outside the room, even thought Brenda protested.

"You are such a child, you know that right?" Brenda said and turned to Carly.

"Excuse me." Carly said and stood up not taking any shit by this little girl.

"Maybe you shouldn't do this here." Jason said and went between them, Carly went to the closest door to get outside and Brenda went after her and so did Jason.

"You're such a child, that's the best you could come up with?" Carly said.

"Everyone knows that whatever it is that man wants to talk to Sonny about its something you set up."

Carly smirks. "You may not have noticed this, but Jason and Sonny's business…"

"I know!"

"We haven't ..." Jason started, but regreted it the moment he said it.

"You're behind this, just admit it!" Brenda said now more convinced than ever.

"You can believe whatever you want, but I hope that this will leave you once again left at the altar."

Brenda was going to slap her but Jason took her arm and stopped her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He said knowing that Carly would beat the crap out of her.

With a frustrated sigh Brenda went inside again passing by Sam on the way in. Sam went by to Jason's side.

Jason looked at Carly and asked.

"Do you have anything to do wi…"

"No! But I will not lie and say I'm not happy about the interruption." Carly said. "If this stops the wedding, I will personally thank whoever behinds this and give that person a HUGE hug."

"So what's the problem?" Diane asked the man. "What's so urgent that you couldn't wait until the wedding was over?"

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't wait."

Sonny didn't know what was going on. He hadn't order a hit, he was thinking that Carly had something to do with whatever this man wanted it must be her doing, who else could it be. But he had to admit that he was kind of flattered that she went through all this trouble so he wouldn't get married.

"Well, you could tell us what's wrong so we could fix it." Diane said.

"Of course." The man said. "Mr. Corinthos can't get married."

Sonny and Diane looked confused.

"Why?" Diane asked.

"They could get married but…" The man stoped, _stupid card game if he hadn't lost someone else would be doing this stuff instead of him _he was thinking_, _he didn't want to be on Mr. Corinthos bad side."But…it's a little complicated." He started to going through his briefcase, taking out some papers. "Look at this Ms. Miller and I also have…more…hm… proof, if you wouldn't….you know, believe it."

Diane took the papers from his hands and read it, her eyes wide open in shock.

"What the…" She started. She looked at Sonny and then the man. "I'll be right back." She said.

"This is probably your wife doing. I don't know how she ALWAYS succeeds with this stuff." Alexis said silently to Jax. Before Jax was able to say anything, Molly came to them.

"Mom, what's going on, why did uncle Sonny had to go outside with Diane?"

"I don't know honey. I…" Alexis astrated but she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"I need to talk to you." Diane said. "It's important."

"Yes, of course." Alexis said.

Jax smirked and said to Alexis:

"I think you're wrong. This is Sonny and Jason's doing otherwise Sonny wouldn't need two lawyers."

"You're underestimating Carly." Alexis said smirking and left with Diane.

"How bad is it?" Alexis asked when they were outside the room, away from the guests. Diane didn't say anything, she just gave her the papers. Alexis read them in silence with chock in her face.

"What the…" Alexis said.

"My words exactly." Diane said, still thinking if this was real, but she had learned when it comes to Sonny everything was possible.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" Sonny asked, getting frustrated.

"Not yet." Diane said.

"I'm going to get you know who." Alexis whispered to Diane. "Maybe you should tell him first, so he's prepared."

"You think I should?"

"Yes, I think that's the best. Or you wait, it's up to you." Alexis said and quickly went outside.

"What do you think this is about?" Sam asked Jason.

"I don't know." Jason said, wondering if this had something to do with one of their enemies.

"Could it be Theo?" Sam asked.

"That could make sense." Carly said. "He is pissed off because you guys busted him, now he wants revenge."

"Or it's Franco." Jason said.

"Well he's pshyco so that could make sense to." Carly said and Sam nodded in agreement.

"Good, you're here." Alexis said, she had just approached them.

"What's going on?" Sam asked.

"Why don't you guys come with me."

"Why?" Carly asked.

"Just come with me and you will find out." Alexis said not wanting to discuss this here. Carly was going to get inside but Alexis stopped her. "No, we take the outside, we don't want to cause any more drama."

Carly looked a little disappointment, but followed Alexis.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-Something unexpected**

"Diane, what's going on?" Sonny asked, he was starting to get very annoyed, he wondered why nobody told him what's going on.

"The thing is…" Diane started, but then Alexis came with Jason, Sam and Carly.

"Have you told him?" Alexis asked immediately. Diane shakes her head.

"Told me what?!" Sonny asked getting really frustrated. Then he turned to Carly. "What have you done?"

"I haven't done anything!" She said. "I haven't!" She added when she saw that Sonny didn't believe her.

"Well actually you have." Alexis said. "But you don't…" But she was interrupted.

"I knew you had something to do with this." Sonny said to Carly.

"What!? No I don't! I don't know what they're talking about!" Carly said frustrated.

"Please listen…" Diane started, but she was also interrupted.

"You always say that." Sonny said to Carly, not hearing Diane.

"It's true this time!" Cary said frustrated.

"Then why is Alexis saying you are behind this?" Sonny asked, but was also thinking that she was telling the truth, because he could see it in her eyes.

"That's not what…" Alexis started.

"I don't know! But I promise I have nothing to do with this." Carly said, now she could see that he believed her. "Why did you say that?!" she asked Alexis.

"Because you're married!"

That Carly, Sonny, Jason and Sam looked confused was an understatement. "Eh…What does that have to do with this?" Carly asked, because she didn't understand how her marriage with Jax had anything to do with this.

Jason looked confused at Sam, neither of them understood what Alexis meant. Sam looked at her mother with a confused look and asked in silence what was going on. Alexis just put her hand on her forehead and shook her head and pointed at Carly and Sonny.

"What?" Sam said out loud, realizing what was going on. Jason still looked confused, he hadn't notice Alexis gesture.

"What Alexis meant was that you're still married." Diane said and pointed at Sonny and Carly, both their jaws dropped to the floor.

"Wha… h…?" Was all Sonny was able to say.

"How is that possible, are you sure?" Jason asked since neither Sonny nor Carly seemed able to talk.

Before Alexis or Diane was able to answer, the man who everyone seemed to have forgot said:

"Yes, it's true. Carly Jacks is still Mrs. Corinthos. They married in 2007 and never…"

"No, wait." Sonny interrupted, he was now able to speak. "That was four years ago. We signed the papers. It can't be possible. After s…"

"It is." The man interrupted. "You never got divorced, it seems that a little…hm something went wrong with the papers, a misunderstanding maybe. The thing is that you never got divorced. But this can easily be fixed. All you have to do is sign the papers and I will hurry up the procedure. You will be divorced in a few hours."

"Where are the papers?" Diane asked. "We should hurry this up so no one else needs to know."

"No." Carly said. They all looked at her. "I'm not signing the papers." She clarified.

Sonny sigh, of course she had to fight this, what else.

"Carly…" Jason said with a sigh.

"No, I'm not signing them. You can't make me." She said fiery.

"Carly, please don't fight this." Jason pleaded.

"I won't sign them and that's my final answer." She said and then turned directly to Sonny. "Either you marry Brenda in a lie or you tell her." She smirked knowing he couldn't marry her in a lie.

Just in that moment Brenda came out in the hall with Jax behind her. "What is that supposed to mean?!" She said, she had heard Carly's last words.

"Ask Sonny." Carly said and smirked, she didn't want to hurt Jax, but she didn't have a choice this time.

"We're not playing your stupid games." Brenda said furiously. "Come on Sonny, let's get married." But Sonny didn't move.

"What is it?" Brenda asked confused.

Just then the doors opened once again and Luke came. "What's going on? The guests are getting impatience."

"We can't get married." Sonny finally said turned to Brenda.

"What?" Brenda asked hurt and confused.

"Maybe we should leave them alone." Diane said.

"No way that I'm going to miss this." Carly said.

"I'm with my sweet niece Caroline. I'm not missing this. What did you do by the way?" Luke asked Carly.

"Why does everyone always think I'm behind everything?" She asks.

Luke raised his eyebrows looking at her and so did Alexis and Diane.

"What are you talking about Sonny? Why can't we get married?" Brenda asked.

Sonny didn't answer her.

"Tell her Sonny why you can't marry her." Carly said, with a little smirk.

"Shut up." Brenda said. And then looked back at Sonny. "What is it?"

"I can't marry you because…" He stopped.

"Because he's still married to me." Carly said not able to hold it in any longer. Jax and Brenda looked at her in chock. There was silent.

Luke was the one to break the silence.

"How the bloody hell did you manage this?" He asked Carly. "I know you're a Spencer but still this…this…this is more than clever. I'm more than proud to be your uncle." He said proud. "No offense." He added to Sonny and Brenda, especially to Brenda.

"What?" Jax asked. "But…how…that's not possible. We're married!" He said frustrated.

"May I interrupt again?" The tiny man asked. Diane nodded at him. "I understand this must be a chock for you, but according to the law, Ms. Barrett and Mr. Corinthos can't be legally married since Mr. Corinthos is still married to Mrs. Jacks or Mrs. Corinthos if we're going to say it correctly." He showed them the papers. "But that could easily be fixed." The man continued. "If the papers are signed now, they will be divorced in a few hours."

"But me and Carly…" Jax started.

"I'm sorry Mr. Jacks, but you're not a married man." The man said, with sympathy. "But like I said, they will be divorced in a few hours and then maybe you could have a double wedding." He added and smiled, but stopped smiling when he saw the look on their faces. "Or maybe not a double wedding, it's up to you of course."

"Okay." Brenda said and breathed hard. "Where are the papers?"

"Here." The man said and gave them to Diane.

"Okay, you just need to sign here." Diane said to Carly and Sonny.

"No." Carly said firmly.

"Carly…you got what you wanted, Brenda knows the truth so just…" Alexis started, but was interrupted.

"You are so damn selfish!" Brenda screamed, getting out of control.

"I am selfish?" Carly said calmly with a smirk on her face.

"Yes! You are so jealous that I am the love of Sonny's life…." Brenda half screamed, starting to freak out.

"Oh Please get over yourself! You, the love of his life?! Please, then I'm the queen of England."

Both Luke and Diane had to force themselves not to laugh at Carly's quick comment, Sam to had a hard time not to laugh.

"Carly." Jason said gently. "Please, just…"

"NO!" Carly said and walked away.

"Aren't you going to do something?" Brenda asked Sonny frustrated.

"It doesn't matter what I do, she will fight it even harder." Sonny simply said, knowing Carly.

"I will talk to her." Jason said and walked after Carly, passing by Dante and Lulu on his way.

"What's going on?" Lulu asked.

Brenda practically ran out of there, down the hall.

Lulu and Dante looked at the others confused. Sonny also went away without a word.

"What happened?" Dante asked.

"Apparently Sonny and Sweet Caroline are still married." Luke simply said.

"What!?" Lulu asked shocked.

"And now Caroline doesn't want to sign the divorce papers." Luke continued.

"They are still married? How come no one notice this during all this years?" Lulu asked.

"That is the big question." Diane said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: First of all I want to thank everyone for the wonderful feedback! It encourages me to write. Then I want to apologize that you had to wait so long for this chapter, but I had so much going on in school this fall, plus that my inspiration was gone for a while. But now it's back and I don't have that much schoolwork right now ;) I'm going to try to get chapter 4 up as soon as possible.**

**I also want to tell that those of you who read my story It's Complicated, that I'm working on the next chapter in that story, so don't worry it will come up. I promise to finish both of these storys so don't worry.**

**Chapter 3- Conversations**

Carly was sitting on the sofa in one of the rooms when she heard knocking on the door. She knew who it was.

"Carly. Will you let me in?" Jason asks. He got no answer. "Carly, I know you're in there, just let me in."

Carly sighed and got up, because she knew he wouldn't go away. She opened the door and let him in.

Jason walked in and closed the door, he watched her sit down on the sofa, he sat down beside her. He didn't say anything for minutes and neither did she.

"So start your rant then." Carly said, knowing he was here to convince her to sign the papers.

"You want me to?" Jason asked, knowing that starting to try to convince her wouldn't work.

"Just say it. _Carly, please sign the divorce papers, because it's the right thing to do, don't let your hatred for Brenda make you do this to Sonny. I know you will do the right thing._" Carly sigh frustrated.

"I could say that." Jason said and looked at her. "But I think it's more to it than that." Jason said gently.

"Oh, so that's what you think?" Carly said.

"Yes." Jason said, knowing he was on to something.

"Then you think wrong." Carly said, she knew he was right and hated how he knew her so well.

"Am I?"

"Yes, you are!"

Jason gave her a doubtful look.

"Stop looking at me like that!" Carly said frustrated and stood up and started to walk around in the room. "I hate that annoying twit and you know that! She's a whinny manipulating bitch, thinks she's so much better than everyone else! She gets away with just about anything, she lied for MONTHS not telling anyone she got pregnant with a mob guys baby AND on top of that KILLING him that got Dante to have to lie to everyone to and because of that Lulu got hurt. And still everyone think she's some kind of an angel." Carly talked fast and was very angry.

"Since when do you care about Dante and Lulu?" Jason asked, a little amused by Carly's confession.

"I don't." She answered quickly and cursed silently. Why did Jason always have to notice everything?! That's so annoying. She was thinking.

"You just admit you did, you said that Dante got dragged in and Lulu got hurt by it, that shows concern Carly." Jason said looking at her gently.

"Does it matter?" Carly said frustrated and closed her eyes.

"Yes, it does, but not now." He decided to drop that subject, letting Carly deal with those emotions by herself. "Carly, I know there's something more too this then your hatred for Brenda. I know you love Sonny…"

"He's the father to my children so yes and I always will, you know that."

Jason decided to ask straight out.

"Do you want Sonny ba…" He started, but immediately got interrupted.

"We don't need to discuss this. LEAVE." Carly said.

Jason realizing it was the wrong question to ask, he cursed silently.

"Carly…"

"Leave, or I will leave, your choice."

Jason knew the best thing he could do right now was to let her be alone for a while, it didn't matter what he would say at the moment she wouldn't listen.

Carly quickly shut the door behind him and let a tear fall.

…

Jason sighed and looked at the closed door. Hating that his best friend was in such pain, he had seen the look in her eyes and knew she had been close to tears.

"No luck?" Sam asked.

Jason shook his head.

"You know everyone probably thinks this is typical Carly doing this because she hates Brenda." Jason said.

"Yeah…but there's something more to it than that, isn't it?" Sam asked.

Jason nodded. "I tried to talk to her, but I asked the wrong question and she throw me out."

"What did you ask?"

"If she wants Sonny back, actually I didn't even get to finish the sentence."

"That maybe answered the question." Sam said. "You know we need a vocation after all this drama." "I agree." Jason said smiling. "By the way, did you see where Lulu went?"

"Yeah, she and Dante were going somewhere to talk."

"They left?"

"No…I don't think so. Why?"

"You will see soon." Jason answered and gave her a quick kiss before he left.

Sam stood outside the room Carly was in and began to think. She and Carly wasn't best friends and they hated each other from time to time, but they also had this connection in some weird way, they could respect each other if they wanted to. So Sam decided to give it a try and knocked on the door.

"Leave me alone, Jason." Came Carly's voice from the inside.

"It's Sam." Sam answered. There was silence. Sam almost started to laugh when she imagine Carly's surprised face when she heard her voice.

Carly was surprised to say the least and made her way to the door, but she didn't open it.

"Where's Jason?" Carly asked through the door.

"He had to go do something." Sam answered her.

"Doing what?" Carly asked suspiciously.

"I don't know." Sam answered honestly.

There was silence again.

"Why are you here?" Carly finally asked, not understanding why Sam cared.

"I was just…" Sam started, but stopped herself. "Honestly… I don't know. I guess I thought that you needed someone to talk to, someone that's not so close to this whole thing."

Carly nodded from the other side. "Okay…" Was the only thing she said.

"Because I know Jason knows you very well and that he's your best friend and you both love each other. But sometimes…you know it's hard having such a close friend that knows you so well, it could be difficult." Sam continued.

"Yeah, keeping something from Jason is like… impossible." Carly said and chuckled.

"Tell me about it." Sam chuckled as well.

….

"You know I love you Lulu and I hate what I've put you through. I know that sorry doesn't change anything. But that's all I'can say, I'm sorry." Dante said.

Lulu nodded, still holding a ice-pack on her hand that the waiter had brought her.

"I know." She said and through her arms around him.

"You know you have quite a good punch." Dante said. Lulu chuckled. "Hey, that hurt you know."

"I know, but I feel so much better now." Lulu said and smiled a little, Dante smiled back at her. They

both turned around when they heard footstep.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." Sonny said and turned to leave.

"No, wait." Lulu said. "We were just finished." She turned to Dante and said in a low voice:

"I will go and check on Carly, maybe you should talk to him." Dante nodded.

"I love you." Dante said and gave her a kiss.

"I love you to." Lulu said and then went out of the room.

"I didn't mean to inter…" Sonny started to say, but Dante interrupted him.

"It's okay, really. We have talked things out."

"Talked…huh? You only TALKED, are you sure you only TALKED?" Sonny said smirking and looked pointedly at his face.

"Very funny. She hit me real good. I think that I could take her to the boxing ring." Dante said

with a little chuckle.

"Yeah, well I'm not surprised. It runs in the family. And I bet she would beat you." Sonny teased.

"Hey!" Dante said. "She would not."

"Are you sure about that? Because it looks like she hit you real good" Sonny continued teasing.

"Yes, I'm sure." Dante said confindently.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. First of all you wouldn't punch back and second, Spencer women are strong, she would most definitely hit you real good." Sonny said with a smirk

and sat down on the sofa. Dante smirked and sat down beside his father.

"Yeah, you should know all about that."

"Yeah, I do." Sonny said. "You know you will never be bored being with Lulu, she will drive you

crazy sometimes and you will have fights, some fights will be so big so it will seem like the end of the

world, but you will always love her."

"Why do I have a feeling you're talking more about you and Carly than me and Lulu."

"Maybe because I am." Sonny said.

…

Lulu knocked on the door to the room where Jason had said Carly was in.

"Carly it's me, Lulu." Lulu said. She heard the lock go up and the door opened. To Lulu's surprise it wasn't Carly who opened the door but Sam.

"Hi." Sami said with a smile on her face.

"Uh…hi." Lulu said rather confused.

"Come in." Sam said and stepped away from the door and Lulu stepped inside.

"Uh…what's going on?" Lulu asked confused, looking from Carly to Sam. Both Carly and Sam looked at each other and then Carly said:

"Honestly we have no idea." Sam only nodded and smiled.

"Okay…" Lulu said and nodded. There was silence a moment.

"Jason told me I could find you here. I wanted to see how you were doing." Lulu said to Carly. "And I can see that you're not doing so good." Lulu continued and sat down beside Carly on the sofa.

Carly shook her head and closed her eyes. "I'm still married to Sonny." She said, still having her eyes closed.

"Yeah, they told me after you all left." Lulu said, watching Carly who still had her eyes closed. "And you don't want to sign the divorce papers." That got Carly's attention. She opened her eyes and looked at Lulu.

"I WONT sign the divorce papers, and it has nothing to do with me not WANTING to sign them. I just don't want to give that twit the satisfaction." Carly said stubbornly.

"Oh please Carly, you don't believe that any more than I do. Not even Sam believes that." Lulu said firmly.

"Nope." Sam said, agreeing with Lulu.

"Ugh, you are worse than Jason. I HATE Brenda, why is it so hard to believe I would do this to make her crazy?!" Carly raised her voice a little. Lulu shook her head at her cousin, she was so stubborn.

"Because you love Sonny." Lulu said firmly. "Believe me, I LOVE seeing Brenda going crazy and be insecure about this. But I think all of this got you thinking about your strong feelings for Sonny, and that's why you can't sign the divorce papers."

Carly stood up and started to pace around the room.

"You know I've always loved Sonny no matter what." Carly started and stopped pacing around in the room. "We know each other like no one else know us, we know how to push each other's buttons, I know what he's thinking and he knows what I'm thinking. We don't have to pretend with each other, we can be the persons we truly are. We've tried and failed so many times…but we always love each other. After all this I've realized I…" She stopped.

"Want him back." Sam finished her sentence. Carly only nodded and sat down on the sofa. Lulu took her hand and gave her a small smile.

"Well…this is… a mess." Lulu said. There was quiet a few moments, then Carly started to laugh, making Sam and Lulu starting to laugh as well.

"You think?" Carly said between the laughs.

"Only you and Sonny can manage to get into a mess like this." Sam said to Carly, making them all laugh even more. Carly just nodded since she was laughing to much to get a word out. After a few minutes the laughing started to stop some. Then there was a knock on the door. Lulu and Sam looked at Carly wondering what to do. Carly nodded to them to see who it was.

"Who is it?" Lulu asked.

"Jax." There was silence. "Carly, can I come in? We really need to talk." Carly took a deep breath and nodded to Sam to open the door. Carly knew she and Jax needed to talk sooner or later, so why not make it sooner, she was thinking.

Sam opened the door and let Jax inside.

"We leave you two alone." Sam said looking at Carly then at Lulu and then went outside. Lulu stood up and started to walk to the door.

"You sure you want to be alone with Jax?" Lulu asked in a low voice when she passed by Carly. Carly nodded and gave Lulu an assuring smile. Lulu smiled back and then went out of the room closing the door behind her.

Neither Jax nor Carly said anything for minutes.

"I'm…" They both said at the same time. They both became silent again.

"I knew I never had you. Not all of you any way." Jax blurted out.

"Jax…" Carly started.

"Please, I have to say this." Jax said. Carly nodded. "I'm in love with you. Marrying you is the best decision I have ever made. And I love you and our daughter is the best thing that ever happened to me."

Tears ran down Carly's cheeks.

"I love you to." Carly said.

"I know you love me, but you're not IN LOVE with me. I don't have your heart."

Carly knew there was no idea to deny it. What he said was true, he doesn't have her heart, not really.

"I will always cherish our time together. You should know that I was happy with you and I will never forget our time together. And we will always be connected through our daughter." Carly said with tears running down her cheeks.

"I know." Jax said, tears glistening in his eyes.

Carly went closer to him and her hand touched his cheek.

"You will find someone who deserves you, someone who will love you back." Carly kissed his cheek.

Jax gave her a small smile and took her hand in his.

"If you say so…"

"Yes, I believe you will. Who can resist a wonderful guy like you?" Carly said seriously.

Jax smiled at her.

….

"I heard that you and Carly are still married." Dante said and looked at his father. "How did that happen?"

"No idea." Sonny said.

"Must have been a surprise for the both of you and very confusing."

"Yeah…" Sonny said and nodded. "Or no…I mean with me and Carly everything is possible…"

"I don't know much about you and Carly except for the little stuff Lulu have told me." Dante paused. "I know you've been through a lot together and do have a special bond that's very hard to break." Dante continued.

Sonny nodded.

"We've been to hell and back together."

Dante sat quiet.

"You know the whole thing with Michael being in a coma and going to jail, was going to hell for us." Sonny paused for a moment. "When Carly and I first meet, we hated each other…or so we thought…we throw insults at each other and I called her every name in the book and she did the same with me. Then she came that night, wanted to know about Jason and Elizabeth, but I didn't tell her anything. I hunted her, dared her. We ended up in my bed. The thought that ran through our heads was that we've betrayed our best friend. Jason came over to tell me about a hit that went wrong, and Carly came down the stairs in my shirt while Jason was still there. It was obvious what we had done. Jason left town. Then a little while later I found out Carly was pregnant. I got her out of the Quartermaines house of hell and told her to move in with me. She did after protests. We fell in love the months we bonded over our baby without even realizing it. And we didn't want to admit that we were in love, not even to ourselves, out of fear. One day when Carly was at the Quartermaine mansion visiting Lila, she ran into AJ. He was drunk, they had a fight at the top of the stairs and she fell." He paused. Dante could see he was thinking about the memory.

"I walked in just to see her fall down the stairs. I still remember the fear I felt when I saw her fall and then when she low on the floor with the blood…the fall cause her to miscarry our baby. Telling her that our son was gone was the worst and hardest thing I ever had to do." Sonny paused again and ran a hand down his face and took a deep breath. "We tried to be there for each other…and we were, but we were both in so much pain. Carly moved out after a while, now when the baby was gone, there was nothing keeping us together. She eventually moved back in with me. And we had to get married because of one of Carly's crazy plans." Dante looked at him with a raised eyebrow, wondering what plan Carly had come up with. "Don't even get me started on that one, I will tell you another time." Sonny said chuckling. Dante chuckled as well. "I also realized soon that I really loved her. And told her that…or actually I told Alexis to tell her because I got shot. But I later told her myself at the hospital when I woke up." Sonny looked at Dante. "You know this is a really long story. So I'm going to skip the details."

"Okay." Dante nodded.

"We got married four times. Two of those times was because Carly wouldn't need to testify against me." Sonny paused. "You know as an outsider a lot of people think that we weren't good for each other, that we destroy everything we touch when we're together." Sonny looked up and saw Jason standing behind Dante.

Jason had been listening for a while now without Sonny noticing him.

"But you don't destroy everything you touch when you're together." Jason said. "I've seen that myself. Believe it or not, you and Carly are the best thing that ever happened to each other. You're both just too afraid to admit it." Jason finished.

Sonny looked at his best friend. Taking in his words. Sonny stood up.

"I see you later. I have something I got to fix." He left Jason and Dante in the room.

…

**Okay, that's end of the chapter. I hope you liked it! And feedback is always welcomed **


End file.
